With or Without Makeup
by jessinamaca
Summary: When an exchange student comes to hogwarts, Lily tries to impress him. But when something happens, James comes to the rescue. But when the student wants revenge, can their love alone help them survive? A LJ romance. EDITING!
1. The Exchange Student

**A/N: This is a redo. I am just adding little things and doing the necessary grammatical changes. I am also changing what year they are in because it makes what happens later more believable.**

Lily Evans stepped off the Hogwarts Express; actually, it was more like tripped, right into the arms of strong, handsome James Potter.

"I knew you would fall for me one day, Evans," James smirked.

"Geroff me, Potter!" screamed a very upset Lily.

"Well, since you're in my arms, Lily will you go out with me?" he batted his long eyelashes, giving him a very girly look.

"Yes, James, I would love to." Lily replied smiling.

"Really?" his whole face seemed to light up at her answer.

"NO!" Lily shouted. "I would never in a million years!" Lily said fuming, turning, if possible, as red as her hair. Every year, James found it funny to ask her out, and every year she always answered no. But it wasn't a joke for him. James had liked Lily ever since he saw her.

"Come along, Prongs. You don't want to upset her now do you?" said Sirius, James' best friend and fellow Marauder, smiling. Lily gave him a grateful look. "Of course, there is always tomorrow." Saying this, Lily's look of thanks turned into a glare. She glared at them before turning around, grabbing her things and heading off towards the castle.

"Well, that went well," Sirius said to his best friend after Lily went in.

"Sirius, what is wrong with me? Every year I try and try but I can't get that damn girl out of my head." James replied, groaning loudly.

"It's not that bad," Sirius said giving him a pat on the back, "At least she doesn't have a boyfriend."

**"Lily!"** Ana Porter screamed as her best friend entered the Great Hall. She had mouse brown hair with hazel eyes. She was kind and gentle hearted one of the reasons she and Lily hit off so quickly. "Where the heck were you?"

"James" Lily groaned as she plopped down next to her friend. Her red hair as she sat down. Her green eyes flooded with fury. "Why the hell can't he leave me alone?"

"You know you like it." Ana replied, half smiling.

Lily turned around to see James right behind her. She had to admit he looked good, even when he was smirking. His jet-black hair untidy as ever. So built you could just see the muscles on his abdomen through his shirt.

_It was kind of nice when he caught me. He has such nice features, and his eyes were the kind of eyes you could get lost… Wait. What the hell am I thinking? James strong and handsome? No way. True that he was every girl's dream._ (He and his best friend that is) _But I could never like him. He is a jerk._

_But he did ask you out. That must mean he likes you._

_Ya. But I don't like him. Do I?_

"Earth to Lily" James said, bringing Lily back into the real world.

"Huh?"

"You were just about to get mad at me for sneaking up on you."

Right on cue, Lily remembered and started yelling at him for scaring her( even though he really didn't. she just wanted to yell at him to try to convince herself that she hated him) (though she would never admit it). James just walked off laughing with his Sirius.

"You… know...her...to...well," Sirius said between bursts of laughter.

"Just because you walk away doesn't mean you're off the hook James." Lily yelled angrily across the table. And the two boys burst out into even more laughter as thy sat down with Remus and Peter.

Remus and Peter were the least attractive of the four. Remus was attractive, and Peter, well, Remus was attractive, but not as attractive as James and Sirius were. James, because he wanted to get over Lily, and Sirius, because he could, both had dates every other day. However, Remus, because he was modest, and Peter, because no one wanted to go out with him, did not. But the four formed a bond just the same.

These four friends called themselves the Marauders, and were the pranksters of the school. And they, just like Lily and Anna, couldn't wait until the sorting was over.

"You would think they would make us stop watching this. It gets so boring," complained Anna.

"Ya, but I guess even 7th years have to watch," Lily grumbled because they were 7th years, along with the Marauders. Then the sorting ended, and Dumbledore stood up, but instead of clapping his hands and food appearing he had an announcement to make.

"Students, before we begin the wonderful feast, I have someone new to introduce to you this year. His name is William Sanders and he is a transfer from Durmstrang. He is going to be starting his 7th year here. I hope that you will show him hospitality, especially our prefects."

With this said, Lily looked up and gasped. Standing right beside Dumbledore was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.


	2. James' Jealousy

**A/N: I don't own any of this. Except for the plot.**

**Oh, and poor poor Jamesies. At least we know he gets his flower in the end. So now, go on, READ IT! Smiles innocently or else… dun dun dun………..SO READ IT!**

James' Jealousy

Lily wasn't the only one who seemed to notice Will's good looks. The whole female population of Hogwarts seemed to have taken up an interest in the new student. Some girls had actually swooned. And why shouldn't they? He was 6'3, had caramel hair, and lightly tanned skin. His face was kind and gentle with amazing hazel eyes. And he had the biggest muscles Lily had ever seen.

_"They're almost as good as James'. His nice tanned muscles…Wait, what the heck am I thinking? James doesn't have nice muscles. Jerks don't have muscles…ok fine, he has nice muscles. _Lily admitted. _But just because he has a nice body… FINE! Just because he has a really nice body… is no reason for him to act so arrogant. But Lily, think of how nice it would feel to hold…_Lily shrieked, causing her friends to glance at her curiously. But she didn't notice. _I don't know who the heck is in my mind but please, please get out! James Potter is an insufferable jerk and his head is so inflated I'm surprised he fits through the doors every day. _And with one last admonition to that annoying voice inside her head, she returned to eating her apple fritter.

James and Sirius, along with the rest of Hogwarts males, had noticed the attention of half the hall was on Will. This was bad news for both of them, being ladies men and all. So, of course, they did the only sensible, practical thing to do at that moment. They glared at Will.

"The guy can only have one girl at a time right?" James said worriedly to Sirius. "So we can have the rest."

"Ya," Sirius replied, with his trademark-melt-your-heart smile back on his face. "We can have the rest."

"And if we can't, there is always Lily. She's not like all the other girls. She thinks looks aren't everything," James murmured to himself. Then he turned around to look at Lily. Lily, just like all the other girls, had her eyes fixed on Will. Now James was stoked. Flames were basically coming out of his ears… but that also may have been because Sirius had slipped a couple of Pepper-Imps into poor James' pumpkin juice while he was staring avidly at Lily.

"He can take the whole damn female population for all I care. But he is not taking Lily!" And with this lovely thought, he stomped heavily up towards the common room, without even eating, which was quite a shock. Sirius didn't notice, though, being too busy inhaling his food.

**"Come **on. It has got to be somewhere." Lily said while rummaging through her trunk. Clothes were flying everywhere. Her things were scattered among the 6 beds in her dormitory. Where the hell is it?" Lily screamed. She was so mad. She was sure she packed it. _Where was it?_

Then suddenly, she found it, attempted to dance around the now-messy dormitory, and knocked right into her best friend Ana.

"Oh, sorry Ana. But, I found it!"

"What were you looking for?" said Anna, cautiously getting up from the stone floor.

"This." Lily said triumphantly, holding up a purple bag. It had flowers on it and a whole bunch of brand new, Witch-Weekly makeup was crammed into it. "I have been looking for this for thirty minutes."

"Um, Lil?" Lily was trying to squirm past Anna to do some more dancing, but Anna was being stubborn.

"Ya?" Lily said exasperated at her curious friend.

"Why do you need makeup?" Anna asked, a curious and puzzled look on her face.

"Well, you know the new guy that is here. I just want Will to… you know… notice me." Lily blushed in sharp contrast with her emerald eyes. _And James. No. I don't feel anything for him. I really like Will._ She convinced herself. "So I need to impress him. To stand out. "

"Lils, you are beautiful. You don't need makeup. Your natural beauty is fine."

"Ya right," Lily sighed. "I don't have any natural beauty. You have all the beauty."

"If you aren't beautiful, then why did I see about five different guys staring at you during dinner?" Anna asked with one eyebrow raised. Lily blushed a deep shade of red.

"WHAT?" said a shocked masculine voice from the other side of the door. Lily quickly ran to open the door.

"JAMES HENRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU LISTEN IN ON MY CONVERSATIONS!" Lily yelled furiously when she saw James with his ear pressed to her now non-existent door. She quickly grabbed her wand out of her back pocket and pointed it threateningly at him. "GO AWAY BEFORE I DECIDE WHETHER TO INCINERATE YOU OR HEX YOU!"

James looked shocked and terrified, then he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Lily's eyebrows threatened to levitate off her face. THE James Potter was apologizing… HOW DARE HE! She was in the perfect mood for a heart-pumping head-throbbing ear-splitting argument.

"It's just…oh well…never mind." James sighed and started to turn away. Now, Lily was frustrated at him, but she wasn't heartless. It was her turn to sigh.

"What's wrong Potter?" _Gah! I can't believe I just said that! _

"Nothing really, Lilykins." Then seeing Lily's face tense up, getting ready to yell at him, he continued. "It's just that that new kid, Bill or something like that, is taking all the ladies so I came back to the common room. Then I heard you screaming and throwing stuff around so I came up to investigate, and I heard you to talking. I couldn't resist, Lily. I'm sorry." James gave Lily a puppy dog look before hanging his head and walking slowly down the staircase.

"And don't you dare think that just because you give me that face doesn't mean I will ever like you James!" she yelled after him. He just smirked back at her. _That is a lie and you know it. You like him already. GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD! YOU ARE LYING! (Wait, what am I saying) I could never like James Potter._ She accidentally said the last part out loud.

"Whatever you say Lily." Anna said right before drifting off to sleep, which frankly, was lucky for her, because Lily would've admonished her otherwise.

Lily eventually pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, the golden silk sheets rustling gently against her cotton, dancing bunny pajamas.

**BEEP** BEEP BEEP BEEP, Lily's alarm clock chimed. Lily woke with a start. Today was the first day of the new year. She got up and stumbled to the bathroom. She took a quick, steaming hot shower and put on some makeup, with the assistance of Anna.

Eventually, Anna looked at her masterpiece and grinned. Lily looked great.

"Shit. I'm late. I can't believe this. I'm never late. What do I have first thing?" she looked at her schedule. "Transfiguration. Oh well. Here comes detention."

Still furious with herself, Lily grabbed her stuff and headed for the Transfiguration classroom. _I can't believe this. I'm never late. I should have to gotten up earlier. Oh man, Professor McGonagall is going to be so mad._

Lily was so mad that somehow she didn't even notice the whistles and pickup lines she received walking down the Grand Staircase. Some guy even slipped his number into her back pants pocket. But she didn't notice anything at all until she ran into someone who was foolish enough to get in her way.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said. She looked up, right into the gorgeous hazel eyes of William Sanders.

**A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are amazingly wonderfully**

**I know that the plot is overused but so are so many of the great stories. R and R. Thanks**


	3. Daydreaming

A/N: Thanx to my cuz emmabelle (not her penname) for editing, I love u.

I changed my PenName becuz I wanted a different one and it was getting boring. Hope u like it.

Sorry this took so long to write but my birthday was this week. 13 baby and ready to roll.

_"Oh. I'm sorry." She said. She looked up, right into the gorgeous hazel eyes of William Sanders._

_Daydreaming_

Lily got lost in his eyes. For a couple minutes she just stood there gazing into his eyes. Oh, how she wished she could look into those eyes everyday. That would make her the luckiest girl on Earth.

"Hello? Are you okay?" He asked with a thick German accent

"What? Oh ya I'm fine. " Lily said blushing at what she just did. "Well, I best be going."

'Vait, I didn't catch your name." He said catching her arm.

Lily spun around, flipping her ruby hair like all the girls do in those romance movies she watched.

"Lily." She replied." Lily Evans'

"Vell, it is very nice to meet you Lily Evans. I hope to see you again."

And with this, he left a very red Lily. She turned around and started to walk to Transfiguration. As she walked, she replayed in her mind what had just happened, and she felt as if nothing in the world could bother her.

At least she couldn't be bothered. James had just been sent to Dumbledore as he witnessed Lily's encounter with Will. He was so angry; he grabbed the nearest suit of armor and threw it at the wall. " I believe that will be detention tonight Mr. Potter." James jumped back to see Filch glowing with happiness. 

"Ya I know." replied James with his head down. He didn't care that he got detention. He never did. But tonight he was sad for a different reason.

As James scrubbed clean all the suits of armor, all he could think about was Lily, and how she liked another guy. As much as it broke his heart every time she turned him down, at least she didn't like someone else. She had always been free. But now he wasn't so sure. He gave it about a week before the two started going out.

"At least she will be happy." He said quietly to himself. As much as he hated it, he knew that I she was happy, he was happy. Well, at least she was happy.

Lily barely paid attention in Transfiguration. In fact, she didn't pay attention in any of her classes. She was to busy thinking about Will.

_He has great eyes. And his smile, oh it melted my heart like butter. His muscles felt so good when I bumped into him. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt on. Probably better than James does._

_Although, James does have pretty nice muscles_

Flashback 

_**Lily was down by the lake studying when James came down. Yet again he asked her the same question. **_

"_**Lily, darling, flower, sweetheart, love of my life." Said James sweetly.**_

"**_Yes James?" Lily replied, a fake smile on her face. She was trying to be nice to because the previous day, she had made a bet that she could be nice for James for at least one day._**

"_**Will you go out with me?"**_

"_**Um no." Lily replied trying not to loose her temper.**_

"**_Lily, if you don't go out with me, I will drown myself in this lake." James motioned extravagantly to said lake. _**

"_**Go right ahead. I'll send flowers." She replied, trying not to be mean.**_

_**With this said James ran towards the lake but stopped. Before he dove into the water he glanced back at Lily. Running towards her he grabbed her, and before she could protest, pulled her down into the water with him.**_

_**"Potter, look at me. I'm soaked." Lily screamed, very annoyed that James would do something like this. But James was too preoccupied with something else to hear her.**_

_**Lily had worn tight white jeans and a lace white shirt that when wet, showed a fabulous display of her blue bra and matching underwear. James couldn't help but notice her succulent curves and gracious body.**_

_**Lily saw James looking at her but before she tried to cover anything, she looked at James.**_

_**He also, was wearing a white T-shirt with jeans. The wet shirt clung nicely around his muscles, fitting every crevice and curve. His hair, messier tan before, fell in front of his face giving him an almost handsome look. She couldn't help but wondering what it would be like to be held in his arms, though, she quickly brushed that thought from her mind.**_

_**They stood there for a couple minutes, taking in the wonderfulness of each other's bodies before turning away with red faces.**_

_**They parted though the image of the other stayed freshly in their minds.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Lily? Lily?" came a voice that brought Lily out of her dream world. It was Anna.

"What?" Lily replied, slightly irritated mad at her friend for pulling her away from a wonderful, if a little disturbing, daydream.

"I just wanted to say that you have been looking at James the whole class period, and now people are starting to stare."

'Shit!" Lily cried, so loud that the whole class looked at her in confusion. The Lily Evans, swearing? What _was _the world coming to?

Lily hurried out of the classroom, blushing, not watching where she was going. She knocked some people out of the way and bumped a few things over. Suddenly a sharp voice called out

"Lily, watch out!" And as soon as Lily turned around to see who it was she saw a suit of armor falling towards her, and the next thing she knew was darkness.

**And so on and so forth.**

**Thank u to all of my wonderful reviewer. I love u guys. plants big kiss on paper**

**Pink Luvin Goddess lol. Thanx for the compliment, ur chapter was great**

**Claire Belle thanx, ur the greatest**

**Moony4Moony: glad u do**

**Diamondz: thanx**

**Going to be nice and not use ur penname: srry I mispelled things cuz only beta read ch 2 and ch 3, a person could hav watched the movie and not read the book, crush on hogwarts student is overused to,DON'T JUMP DOWN MY THROAT thanx for the suggestions, u did like it didn't u?**


	4. Sweets and Lying

A/N: cliffhangers I know. Hahahahah. I'm evil. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my computer. Isn't that sad.

"_Lily, watch out!" an as soon as Lily turned around to see who it was she saw a suit of armor falling towards her, and the next thing she knew was darkness._

Sweets and Lying

Lily woke up, the scent of a hospital filled her nose, making her cough. "Where am I?" she said quietly to herself. Everything looked unfamiliar. Then it hit her like a hammer. The suit of armor, the familiar voice. She must be in the hospital wing.

Lily sat up, finally looking at her surroundings. All around her bed were piles of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, and a whole lot more Honeydukes sweets. Lily couldn't wait to get out of there. Just being in that comfortable bed brought back memories. But before she could remember completely, Will brought her to the real world.

Only then did Lily realize she probably looked a mess. Lily franticly tried to fix her hair. When Will saw this he just laughed. She blushed a deep shade of red and refused to look him in the eye.

"Now to get to business." He cleared his throat," Miss Evans what were you thinking. Running in the hallway. Crashing into a suit of armor. What were you thinking?' he said in a motherly tone. Lily laughed.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I am most ashamed at you." He turned around pretending not to be able to look at her.

"Ok ok, enough fun and games. Why are you here?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I saved you." Lily obviously had a surprised look on her face because he laughed. It was funny how he always did that. Did he think she was stupid?

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe. You see, you were rushing out of Transfiguration, so I followed you, wondering why you were so upset. Then you bumped into someone, James I think his name is, knocking him into the suit of armor. The armor came down right on top of you. I pulled you out of the ruble and carried you out of the hospital. Before I got there, James ran in my way. Trying to take you from me, saying things like' Give me her, I love her' things like that.

That jerk. The nerve of him. He was just jealous. Wait, he loves me? Since when? I always thought I was just some prize he wanted to win then dump like all of his of other girlfriends. Surprisingly, knowing that James loved her made her heart flip. For what reason she didn't know. I don't have feelings for James, that prat. Who would love him?

**Well, maybe just the whole entire female population.**

Except for Anna (who like Remus) and Vanessa White (Lily's other best friend).

" Lily. Lily." Will said, jogging her from her thoughts.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"Well as I was about to say, we better get going. Madame Polly said as soon as you wake up you can go."

"Oh, ok. What do you have next?"

"Divination."

"Damnit. I have Care of Magical Creatures

A disappointed look crossed his face. "So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Ya, well bye." He turned to leave. Wait! She screamed in her head. Come back here. Hold me in your arms. Love me.

An hour later she was coming out of Care of Magical creatures, when Sirius shouted form across the hall, "Lily, my darling, where have you been. I was worried sick about you. Scared old Jamesie here half to death, you did."

"I am so sorry Sirius." And with that, Sirius scooped her into his arms. When James saw this, he walked up behind them quietly.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to hold my Lily." James said, scaring the both of them. They jumped apart quickly, embarrassed to be caught in the act.

"I don't recall ever being your Lily," Lily replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, we'll have to arrange that wont we?" he scooped her into his arms and carried her off into the boys dormitory and lay her on his bed. Pretty soon he had slipped up beside her.

"James Potter even if you are doing a great job of trying to seduce me, I would struggle. And I would never sleep with you."

"I wasn't trying to seduce you. I simply wanted to talk to you." He said, a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Well Potter, talk away.'

"Do you remember anything from your fall?" he asked as a serious look took over his face.

"No. Just basically that Will saved me and…"

"WHAT!" James cried, "Will didn't save you."

"Yes he did."

Oh no he didn't."

"Well Mr. Potter, who did then."

"I don't know who told you that he saved you but Lily," he said the serious look still on his face, "Lily, I saved you from the suit of armor."

**And so on and so forth.**

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I wanted to update and this chapter was necessary. I know I know, I hate cliffhangers too. Bu it is so much fun to leave my friend Taylor hanging. (She hates it hen I do that) I promise to try to update in the next 2 weeks. Not as much homework this week. Yayayayayayayay.**

**Moony4Moony: I'm so glad you're happy about that. We'll just see what happens next laughs evilly**

**Skulzie Star: I'll get to the plot s soon as I can. Maybe even next chappie!**

**You know what to do so…**

**DO IT.**


	5. Not Believing and Not Giving Up

A/N: Sorry bout the last chapter. I forgot to give it to my cousin to beta read it so it had a couple mistakes. Please forgive. Also, my dad says I can't use cuss words anymore. That won't stop me but I'll use less I promise.

You will not know who saved Lily until later in the story. I'm sorry, but I just figure it that way. Most movies r like that too. I am going to try not to leave u with a cliffhanger. Try being the operative word.

**On with the story then.**

"_I don't know who told you that he saved you but Lily," he said the serious look still on his face, "Lily, I saved you from the suit of armor."_

Not believing and not giving up.

Lily just gaped at him, her mouth hanging wide open. How could he lie to her like that? He was so jealous. As soon as she likes someone, he makes up some bull about him. Why can't he just leave her alone? Gosh darn it, he is so infuriating.

"I don't believe you." Her temper was getting ready t bubble over.

"Why don't you believe me?" the serious look had left his face, replaced by a sad almost disappointed look.

"Because, Potter, Will wouldn't do anything like that and you James Potter would do anything to win me over. Well, guess what. I'm not going to fall for you. Not now, not in a million years. So stop trying." And giving him one last glare, she turned around and stomped off to Charms.

On her way, she bumped into none other than Will.

"Hello Will. Where are you off to?"

"Hi Lily." He didn't seem as excited as Lily would have hoped. "Charms."

"Me too!"

"Well, Ms Evans, would you give me the great pleasure of walking you to your next class?" he asked, extending his arm out to her. Lily blushed at his action.

"Why, kind sir, I would love to." And with that, the pair set off to Charms, getting many envious glances from both genders. This was quite an unusual pair.

James couldn't believe her. He also couldn't believe himself. How could he be so stupid? Why would she like someone like him? He was a good for nothing trouble maker. She was a beautiful, smart, funny, talented witch. How could she like a low-life like him? Why did he even bother? Then he remembered.

_Flashback_

_James and his parents were frantically running to Platform 9 and ¾. This was his first year at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait. He had waited his whole life for this, and he was starting to wonder if they would make it in time. It would be so ever embarrassing to show up late on his first day._

_As soon as he got on the train, he tried to find an empty compartment, but they were all full. He poked his head in one to find a dark haired boy looking through a magazine and another boy reading a book. Hogwarts A was all he saw. (A/N: we all know what book that is)_

"_Excuse me," James said, breaking the boys concentration on their books. "Can I sit in here? All the others are full."_

"_Sure, you can come sit by me, said the boy reading the magazine. James plopped down beside him. Instead of the boy going back to his reading he looked at James._

"_What's your name?"_

"_James."_

"_I'm Sirius. That over there with his nose stuck in his book is Remus. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ours to. I personally can't wait for…" but he never got to finish his sentence because just then, a redhead burst through the door. She was the most gorgeous thing he ever saw. She was about 4'5, with blazing red hair and wonderful emerald eyes. _

"_Oh." She exclaimed, a surprised, but cute look on her face." I thought this one was empty."_

"_That's ok. You can stay here. We don't mind, do we boys?" James gave Sirius and Remus a suggesting glance._

"_Of course not. But first, you have to give us the password." Lily looked worried. James poked Sirius in the ribs. "Ow!" he exclaimed. _

_Lily took a seat next to James. He was very surprised and happy by this._

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_Lily. Lily Evans,"_

"_Hi, I'm James. And this is Sirius," he said, pointing to him, "and this is Remus," he explained, swinging his finger over to Remus._

"_It's very nice to meet you."_

"_Well, now that we know each other, will you go out with me?"_

"_Wha… NO!" she screamed. She stood up and slapped James. Giving the rest of them glares; she stormed out of the compartment._

"_Well, at least you tried. That's a feisty one that is." And James knew that Sirius was now his best friend, and that a certain redhead would never leave his mind._

_End flashback._

James had never been so sure about anything in his entire life except for Lily. He was so sure about her. She just felt right. Every slap and insult she gave him broke his heart in two, yet he managed to mend it every time, with the hope that one day, she would be his. Now he wasn't so sure that day would come, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up that hope without a fight.

**I love all u guys who reviewed for this story and my other one. **

**Wenhan-Wonderer: I love cliffhangers, keeps the readers on their toes. Ur irsh? That's so cool.**

**Moony4Moony: im so srry. Please forgive. Ur the most wonderful person in the whole entire world, I think. Thanx for reviewing**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: it was supposed to be confusing. To keep the readers wondering the universal question. WHY?**

**LaughingManiac: see above**

**U guys r so awsome. **

**Please read A Whole New World. Itsmy first oneshot so be easy on me ok? smile happily while singing singsong lalalalalalala**


	6. The Date

**A/N: It is so rainy today. I hate it. I have rewritten this chapter so many times before I got the right angle for my story. I hope you like the one I chose.**

**Now on with the story.**

_Now he wasn't so sure that day would come, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up that hope without a fight._

**The Date**

Lily was peacefully sleeping when someone jerked her awake.

"Lily. Lily wake up. Someone is here to see you. I think you'll like this quite a bit." Anna shook Lily gently, then with more force. Lily woke with a start. She looked at the alarm clock. 7:30.

"Anna, why have you chosen to get me up at this ungodly hour?" Lily asked, stretching, then giving her friend an annoyed look.

"Well, gee. I don't know. It could be because a) I love to annoy you, b) you looked so peaceful sleeping and I had to wake you up, or c) Will is waiting down in the common room and he asked me to get you up so you two can talk." As soon as Anna said this, Lily bolted up and ran for the bathroom. Anna chuckled to herself.

Thirty minutes later, Lily was showered and ready for whatever Will wanted to talk about. She made her way down the steps, and saw Will sitting in a chair by the fire. _He is very cute._She thought to herself. And without waiting for the voice inside her head to kick in, she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi there." She said, blushing slightly.

"Um, hi." He replied a nervous smile on his face.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

" Um, well, doyouwannagotohogsmeadewithme?" he asked very fast.

"Um, I didn't quite get that."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked, blushing like mad.

"Why of course I will! I thought you would never ask." Then the two walked arm in arm out of the common room, and made their way towards the Great all for breakfast.

Lily was so nervous. Her hands were sweating like there was no tomorrow and she could barely think straight. They were on their way to Hogsmade. They were surrounded by so many people, but all Lily could think about was her date.

"Where do you want to go first?

"Let's go to the three Broomsticks. I need something warm and hot."

"I thought that was what I was for Lilykins." Lily and Will turned around and saw James staring right at them. Before Lily could yell at him, he turned around and pretended to be in a very interesting discussion with Professor Dumbledoe about cauldron thickness. Lily made a mental note to yell at him about it later.

"Ok then," Will said, bring her attention back on him. The couple then made their way to the three Broomsticks.

The date went really well. They went to Honeydukes and left with their stomachs quite full. Then they went to Zonkos, where they found absolutely nothing of interest. As they were walking back, Will suddenly stopped. He grabbed Lily by the hand and pulled her towards him. His face was heading towards hers.

Oh my god, he is going to kiss me! She thought. The thought didn't bring as much joy as she thought it would. Instead it made her panic. As his lips touched hers, she caught herself wishing that he were James. She mentally kicked herself, and went back to the kiss. They held in the embrace for a long time, then finally broke away. Gasping for breath, Lily took into account what had just happened. Then, she realized something. The thought knocked her down (mentally, not physically) like she was a feather.

No sparks. When he had kissed her, she hadn't felt anything at all.

**A/N: Cliffy I know. But since it is so rainy, I will try to write the next chapter today. This story is probably not going to be as long as I hoped it would be, but I already have a work in progress. **

**Why Black Hair Hairs the New Blonde- red hair is so the new blonde, I should know. She was 11 at the time so that is not short at all I think**

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs- that is a really weird name. There is absolutely no pressure.**

**Miss Taylor- FINE DON'T LIKE IT. Ill deal with you at school Laughs evilly while rubbing hands together**

**Moon4Moony-what makes you think you are the truest of true? jk. I think he should be thrown in a pond too. Maybe I should put that in there…**

**Sexytelequchica-what do you mean slow down. This chapter is for you (an for all the other reviewers of course)**

**Pink Luvin Goddess- we always do seem to update on the same day. I kinda disagree with you though, if he was cute, why not?**

**Wenham-Wonderer- sunshine and daisies? How could anything be that?**

**I just noticed that my chapters keep getting shorter. I'll try to fix that. Sorry.**


	7. The Representing Comittee

**A/N: WOW! 28 reviews already. You guys are the greatest. The only other thing that would make me happy is if you read AND REVIEW my other two stories.**

**I know I said that this story is on hold, but I had this great idea so I had to write it down. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You know it, but I'll say it anyway. Not mine.**

**The Representing Committee.**

Despite the fact that he was a terrible kisser, Lily and Will soon became the IT couple. Guys wanted to be Will, girls waned to be Lily, and couples wanted to be them. It was crazy.

Lily wasn't happy. She liked him all right, but people were treating them like they were in love. They were NOT in love! Nothing close to that even.

"Ah, Miss Evans. I was hoping I would run into you."

Lily looked up, right into the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore. He was up to something, and she knew it.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need to see you in 30 minutes, near the prefect bathroom."

"But I have classes."

"No need. I will tell your teachers to excuse you today. It is very important."

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Great," he replied, his great gray eyes **(I hope that's the right color)** never losing their sparkle. He had a stupid grin on his face that seemed to say, "I am up to a great load of mystery."

He walked away and Lily went back to her dorm. On the wall, she had her pin up calendar of Orlando Bloom, (Anna had seen this, and being a pure blood and not knowing anything about actors, instantly fell in love with him). She had been counting up the days to Halloween.

When she was younger, she had always looked forwards to Halloween. It had been her favorite time of year. Even then, when she dressed up as a witch, her sister called her a freak. Petunia was always something sensible, like a doctor or a nurse, never something "stupid' or "not real."

This year, Lily looked forwards to it more than ever. That was the Hogsmeade trip that only prefects could go to. And Will of course, because he was special. Her special Will.

She looked at her clock. It had lavender Lilies over it. Her parents had given it to hr when she was 4. On the bottom had the words, "Lilies for our Lily." It was brand new at the time, but now the flowers had started to fade along with the words. Which was appropriate, because her parents paid less and less attention to her. They had been preoccupied with Lily's sister. She was getting married during Christmas.

The clock read 9:15. She had 15 minutes. She started to head down to the bathroom, when she heard Peeves coming down. It looked like he was caring a big tub filled with some liquid. Peeves tried to go through the wall with it, but he couldn't. The bucket dropped down, and before Lily had a chance to escape, she was covered in water.

People were laughing at her, so she briskly walked down the corridor. Soon, she caught up to James.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Prefects bathroom, Dumbledore wants to see me."

"Me too. I wonder what he wants."

James had been looking at her fire red hair, which was wet, when he noticed that she was wet to. Her lavender shirt was very see through when it was wet. It gave him a nice view of her green polka-dotted bra. The shirt fit its way across Lily's curves. She was beautiful. Her waist was slim, and her curves were luscious. He had great difficulty tearing them away.

"Lily, um, by any chance are you wearing a green bra?"

"Yes, why-," she looked down at her shirt, and covered her chest with her arms. "Why how dare-" but she was cut off by James pulling his shirt off, and extending it to her.

"Here, take this."

Lily was touched by this gesture. Who knew James Potter could be so gentlemanly? "Thanks. That is really sweet." Lily gave him a sincere smile.

"I can't have anyone looking at my Lily's gorgeous curves, now can I." Lily's surprise soon turned into anger.

"James Potter, hurry up. We are going to be late," and she walked off in a huff. On the way there, his words sank in. Gorgeous? I am not gorgeous. Did he really say that?

Her heart did this little flip-flop. _Funny. What was that?_

"Ah, there you are." He looked at her attire and there was laughter in his eyes. "Swimming with your clothes on?"

Lily blushed. "It was Peeves." And that was enough. He gave an understanding nod at looked at James. The laughter came back into his eyes.

"Well, now that you are both here, I have something to discuss with the both of you. You have been chosen to be on the representing committee. This committee does projects, such as dances, speeches, and other things that represent this school. Now you two will have to work together on certain things. "

"I don't quite understand, Professor."

"You and Mr. Potter will be working on some projects. For example, the Halloween dance is coming up. You two will plan every detail down to the last decoration. You will decide ion the themes, decorations, food, if there will be more than one, etc. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Now you two can go back to the common room. You are both excused from classes today. This time would be good to start on planning. Have fun." He turned to leave the stopped. He turned back and shouted back to them, "Oh. And you two will open the dance by dancing the first song." And he briskly walked off so would not be submitted to her rage.

Lily mentally screamed with fury. Then she screamed out loud,

**Hope you liked it. Today we have a half-day, so I will try to get the next chapter out. This was the easiest chapter to write. It just spilled out on the computer. Next chapter will be not as exciting, but it is vital to the story. If you have any suggestion for the dance, please tell me. **

**Devvehdoo: I am sorry bout shouting at you. It was very wrong of me. I was just mad. Here is the update. You can't kill me now. Hahahahaha.**

**tristian'jess'lover: here it is**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: cuteness if a major factor. I love writing cliffhangers, just not reading them.**

**BaRbWiReKiSsEs: welcomes**

**Moony4Moony: you never know this story could take a tragic twist where they get married and Harry is never born, but probably not. Sorry bout the cliffie. Glad you liked it.**

**Miss Taylor: I know it was short. I put the little thingy that said: I just noticed that my chapters keep getting shorter. I'll try to fix that. Sorry.**

**Gosh! **

**Thus concludes chapter 7.**


	8. Plans

**A/N: Aha! Hopefully this will get out today. I love half days! They rock! **

**Disclaimer: The stars ignored me when I wished to be J.K. Rowling. So obviously, the story is not mine.**

Plans

Lily and James sat on the crisom couch in the common room. Lily was on one end, and every now and them, James would try t scoot closer, but Lily shot him a look and he moved back. Things were very hostile. They both had very different things on their mind.

_**Dumbledore is bloody brilliant! Putting Lily and me together. Now I can show her the charm I really have.**_

_What the crap is Dumbledore smoking? Putting James and me together. Who would do such a thing? He is out to get me, that's what it is. He hates me. No that's not right, he just delights in other people's misery. Well, James must be pretty happy. He has that stupid grin on his face._

_Stupid, yes, but handsome also._

_And cute and gentle and- what the crap. STOP TAKING OVER MY HEAD!_

_Fine. Gosh._

"Well, James, since we are stuck together, why don't we make the best of it."

"I totally agree."

"You do?"

"Yes. And when we are done, we can go shag." A hopeful look crossed his face.

"James!"

"Let's hurry up, I know. Can't wait to shag me, huh?" the stupid grin had come back again, except now it was like a mocking grin.

"I have no intention of shagging you today, Potter," Lily replied, appalled he would think something like that.

"Well, we don't have to do it today. I think I am open on the 25th. Let me check." He pretended to open a planner, flipping through the pages. "No, no. But the 27th ids good for me. What about you." Lily just laughed.

"No that is not good for me. Not then, not ever. I don't want to date you!"

"Well, do you want some green eggs and ham?" This remark caused Lily to burst out laughing.

"And just how do you know about that book, Mr. Potter?"

"In third year, I took Muggle Studies, and that was the book we read on the first day. I also like, One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish." He gave a triumphant look.

"My favorite always was, Oh, the Thinks you can Think!"

" I don't believe I have ever heard of that one."

"You can think up some birds. That's what you can do. You can think about yellow, or think about blue… You can think about red. You can think about pink. You can think up a horse. Oh, the thinks you can think!" Lily recited perfectly.

James and Lily rolled over in laughter. She couldn't remember when she had had this much fun.

"James! Look at the time! It is 4:30 already!"

"Time flies when you're having fun my dear."

"Let's just get to the plans."

"Fine."

"Ok. So, we should have a costume party. Every couple must wear the same outfits." James looked confused. "You know like, I wear Jane, you wear Tarzan."

"So we are going together!"

"No. It was just an example." A sullen look crossed his face.

"So, we can have snacks. No dinner. They must eat dinner before they come. So they should came about 8 and leave about midnight? Does that sound alright to you?"

"Ya, sure."

"Then, we need a band. I think we should have the Buzzing Crows. Most people know about them, and they can play any song that we want them to."

"That sounds great!" He loved that band. He had their CD just upstairs.

"Then it's settled. I will tell Dumbledore about the plans. Goodbye."

"Bye." Lily walked out the door quickly.

_Did I just have a good time with Jam- Potter? Is that possible? Man, I need some fresh air._

She soon found Dumbledore. When she told him their plans, he nodded in approval. He was very surprised they had gotten it done so quickly.

Lily ran back to the dorm, grabbed her book, and headed outside. She went over to the willow tree right by the lake and leaned up against it. She opened her book.

She was reading Teen Idol. She had read it before, so she opened up to her favorite part. It was the part in which Jenny tells Scott she loves him. She read for awhile, the slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I did have the next chapter part of this one, but then I thought it was too long, so I cut it. So the next chapter will be shorter. About two pages. But don't fear. More is to come.**

**Pink Luvin Goddess: sparks are a'flying**

**tristian'jess'loganluver: very glad to hear it. That makes me feel all arm and fuzzy inside.**

**Moony4Moony: Will is stupid. He needs to like go somewhere else. But that would ruin my whole story tear **


	9. The Dream

**A/N: This is all a dream except for the end so it will be in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Teen Idol from which this scene is taken from.**

**The Dream**

_James was bending down and picking up the Queen's Anne Lace. He was about to pull it apart when I remembered one day in herbology that if you pull it apart, you will kill it._

_So. I went, not even thinking about what I was doing or saying "No, don't, you'll kill it."_

_Then I put one of my hands over his to stop it…_

_And the next thing I knew, James had dropped the flower was cupping my face, and was kissing me like he never wanted to stop. _

_And I was kissing him back._

_He pulled our bodies together and I felt his warm skin against mine. Then we broke away._

_"I'm' sorry," he said "but I had to do it, because I'll never get to do it again."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I know we are just friends, but I mean, I'm not stupid. I mean, he's Will Sanders."_

_"What…does…this…have…to…do…with…Will?_

_"when I met you, I thought you were really cool. Then Anna told me you don't really date." Omg Anna is so dead._

_"But he is Will"_

_"So?"_

_"Don't so me. You are the one who agreed to go to the dance with him!"_

_Then it hit me. He thought I liked Will. He thought I was taken._

_"I don't like him, not like I love you."_

_"You love me?"_

_"Since 5th year. I was to stubborn to admit it."_

_He pulled me towards again and we started kissing, like this would never end._

Lily woke up from her dream all sweaty and panting. How can she like Potter? This was one weird dream.

**There we go. Hoped you liked it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Shopping

**A/N: I can't believe how fast these chapters are coming out. I feel very proud of myself. Chapter 10 already!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain?**

Shopping

Lily thought about her dream, but the more she thought about it, the more confusing it became. She just gave up. There was no hope.

Will came up to her and kissed lightly. She hated when he did this.

"Lily, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" This caught her quite by surprise. Not a very happy surprise either. She was actually looking forwards to the dance with James. No. That's not right. Bad thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go with James." She replied a fake look of disappointment on her face.

He also looked disappointed. "Well, save me dances, ok?"

"Sure, I can't wait." She blew him a kiss and walked off. The more time she spent with him, the less she liked him. He was a big whiner and wanted her to give up so much for him, when he didn't give up anything.

"Lily. Lily." She heard a voice cry behind her. She turned around and saw her best friends, Anna and Vanessa.

"Yes?"

"I know you want to spend time with your boyfriend, but please come shopping with us for the dance."

Lily pretended to ponder the idea. "Of course!" she replied happily.

They went to Dumbledore, asked if they could go, and then, with his permission, set off to Madame Klein's Dress Shop. (The best dresses for every occasion.)

Vanessa soon found her dress. It was White silk with a gold trim. It contrasted nicely with her dark brown hair. The v-neck went down a little too much for her liking, yet it was perfect for Vanessa, who loved to impress her many dates.

Anna's dress was harder to find. She looked and looked through the racks, when Lily found the most perfect dress for her. It had a square neckline, perfect for sweet Anna. It was a soft shade of pink, which matched her eyes. It too was silk, and it showed Anna's curves nicely. Anna despised this, but Lily made her buy it. Secretly Anna was happy, for Remus had just asked her.

Lily looked around for hours. Even the dress specialist couldn't find anything for her. She started to walk out when she noticed the dress in the window display. She grabbed it and hurried to the dressing room. She came out and the whole store gasped, (for the whole store was trying to help as well). She turned and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh! I've found it." And the whole store agreed.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter was short but I had to put this in. Cliffhanger too. Sorry. Tell me if you have any suggestions for the dance. I will not update for a couple days so everyone has a chance to recommend stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Author

**A/N: I feel really stupid. I forgot to explain that. Dumbledore hears about the costume idea and rejects it. He thinks that if two couples show up with the same outfit, fights will arise. So they are going to have a fancy prom-type dance. I won't be able to update for a little bit. Homework and basketball tryouts and reading are on my list. Maybe by the end of the week. Don't hate me please.**


	12. The Dance

A/N: Grrrr. I am sick. Hopefully I will be able to write two chapters today. I hate being sick.

I switched this story to M. If you don't like the steamy scene at the end, just tell me and if nobody likes it, I will switch it back. Ok?

**Just some random things: I am watching _Chasing Liberty,_ which is one of my favorite movies. I highly recommend it. **

**On with the story then?**

Lily's anticipation towards the dance was growing. Will was becoming sweeter and sweeter everyday. She kept her dress in the closet, and occasionally she would pull it out and admire its beauty. She couldn't believe in how she was acting. She felt lightheaded and when she saw Will, her heart gave a little jump.

The night of the dance was finally here. The girls hurried up the stairs to get ready. Heir dates were ready in five minutes, but the girls took much longer.

Lily couldn't decide which part to do first. She first applied her makeup. Then she slipped on her dress. With a flick of her wand, she instantly curled her hair. She had learned the spell in 4th year, and it was very helpful when she was in a hurry. She slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

James was getting very impatient. The wait seemed interminable (**haha Mrs. Koptish. I used one of the words!) **He looked at his watch. "Damn, where is that girl?" He looked around and all of his anger melted away.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was alighting **(Another one!)** down the staircase. Her light green eye shadow contrasted lightly with her eyes. Her pink lip-gloss was shinning the light.

He looked down at her dress and his mouth dropped so far it hit the floor. She had on an emerald green dress. It was a sooth velvet fabric with lacey gold trimming. It had a sweetheart neckline and showed enough cleavage to make any a happy.

Her fiery red hair cascaded down her shoulders in light fluffy curls. Her smile was divine. She glanced around and saw James staring at her. They locked eyes for a couple seconds, then they both turned away embarrassed. Lily looked back at the gorgeous individual before her.

James had on a black tux. His green tie matched Lily's dress perfectly. His messy hair was messier than ever, falling in front of his face, giving him the hot model look. Lily felt her heart flip over. It was stronger than usual (whenever she was with Will it happened) and she was frightened.

James extended an arm out to her. She hesitantly took it. She was holding it lightly as if she was afraid it would eat her. James laughed slightly at this.

"I am not going to bite you know." He replied, half-jokingly.

If looks could kill, James would have been dead in a heartbeat. Lily couldn't believe she had to spend most of her time with him. At least she could spend some time with Will. This cheered her slightly.

Lily and James walked through the doors to the Great Hall. The four house tables were gone and the decorations they had put up were in their place. There was orange and black and pumpkins and the ceiling held levitating candles.

One of the tables was still there. That table held the food and punch. Even though it was early, it looked as if students were spiking it already. Lily rolled her eyes in amusement.

Dumbledore had gotten on the stage. The band was set up and ready to go. He spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have a wonderful time at the party. Please give a warm welcome to the people that made this event possible. James Potter and Lily Evans." The whole hall erupted with applause. Lily blushed and James waved like he was winning an award. Lily poked her elbow in his side. He gasped.

"And now, with no further ado, we ask those two people to lead us in the first dance."

James led Lily onto the dance floor and pulled her close.

"I like this position." He whispered in her ear. She gaped at him open mouthed.

-----------Anne Hathaway's 'You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (remix)' comes on---------

"I love this song!" Lily screamed. James cringed, for she screamed it in his ear.

The song ended and out of nowhere, Will came up and tapped James on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" James grumbled but stepped back, allowing him to grab Lily.

"Thanks. It means a lot." Lily blushed when he said this. James, seeing this, was angered. Only he was allowed to make her blush. He stomped off and was greeted by his friends.

"Tough luck Prongs." Sirius said, slapping a hand down on James' back.

"Shut up Padfoot. You don't know what you are talking about." Then he stomped off. Which was a good thing, because then he couldn't see what was happening between Will and Lily.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Lily's eyes widened, but she followed him.

They walked for what seemed like hours. He led her through many corridors and rooms that she had never been in before. They suddenly turned and walked into another room. Before they went through the door, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here. Wear this."

"Why should I?" She asked playfully.

"Because I don't want you to see what I have in there until it is absolutely ready."

"Well, ok. But only because you asked."

She tied the blindfold around her curly hair. Then they entered the door.

Lily could hear Will bustling about. She thought what he could possibly be preparing. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Ok. You can take it off now." She removed the blindfold and gasped.

The room was dark; the glow of the many candles was the only light. The air smelled of cinnamon, which Lily assumed was from the candles. She loved cinnamon. There was little hearts everywhere and a big banner that said, 'I'm sorry."

"I am so sorry baby. I have been horrible to you. I never thought about you. My mom had become sick, so I just thought about her. That was wrong. I really like you and I hope you give me another chance to show you how wonderful I am. I think we can make this relationship work. What do you say?"

"I say I would love too! I like you a lot too!"

**Warning: Not bad but reason I switched to M.**

Will was very happy to hear this. He pushed Lily up to the wall and kissed her passionately. He licked her lips, and to his surprise, she opened them. His tongue plunged in, savoring every part he touched. While he was kissing her, his hands roamed around her body. He moved one to her butt. The other one slowly slipped up her shirt.

Lily was enjoying this like she had never enjoyed anything before. She felt his hand on her butt, and the other slowly creeping up her shirt. Yet, she didn't mind. Soon, she could feel her playing with her breasts. Passion was leaking through her body. She wrapped her legs around him.

Will liked that very much. He could pull her closer this way. He continued to delight himself with her chest, while his tongue was roaming around in her mouth. He felt her cry out when he pushed to hard on one of her breasts and quickly moved his hand from beneath her shirt.

"I am sorry."

"Shut up and kiss me." She moaned. He obeyed. He didn't get far when suddenly the door burst open.

**Safe to read**

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Lily opened her eyes to see a very angry James.

"James, it's ok."

"LIKE HELL IT IS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU WERE LETTING HIM FEEL YOU UP."

"I DON'T THINK IT COUNTS IF I LET HIM!" Lily was now screaming. Will's face had gotten very red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. DID WE GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE HERE? BACK OFF POTTER, THIS GIRL IS MINE." He pulled Lily close to him and kissed her passionately.

James couldn't bear it. He was tearing up and he would not let Lily see him cry. His heart had broken, and not just in two. She had ripped it out, torn it into little pieces, and stuffed it back in. He could barely breathe. It took all his strength just to get back to the common room.

He couldn't make it up the steps. Half way there, he could feel himself collapsing. His heart was too broken to care. He stumbled down the stairs and landed on his head. Then, there was darkness.

**A/N: Please tell me if you didn't or did like the steamy scene. It was my first and if you liked it, it might get steamier. If you know what I mean. (Hint hint) I need to know. To detailed not detailed enough. To gross, just right. Please tell me.**

**I have 51 reviews! I am so happy.**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth: I am so glad u don't hate me. That lifted a great load off my chest.**

**Megsiroo: I am so glad u like it. Ur review made me all happy. Thanku so much.**

**Why Black Hairs The New Blond: I laughed so hard at that one. My brother ran into the room to see what was wrong. Thanks for the joke.**

**Physco Freak Gurl: stay frosty? I take it you like the word frustrated. Lol. I am so very glad u like it.**


	13. James' Condition

**A/N: Gods. I hate writer's block. Sorry it's been a couple days. No inspiration. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**James' Condition**

Lily walked back to the common room in a daze. All she could think about was the wonderful night with Will. He was so kind and gentle. She felt a little bad though. She couldn't believe she let a guy feel her up. It was like someone had messed with her brain.

She stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room for thirty minutes. Finally the fat lady spoke up.

"Do you want to come in?"

Lily realized she had been standing there forever. She quickly muttered the password (kappa) and walked in. She made her way to the stairs and tripped over something. She got up and looked at what she had tripped over. She saw James lying on the floor, unconscious. Then she screamed.

Luckily, everyone was still at the dance, so no one heard her scream. She gaped at James for awhile, then reality took over. He might be dead. Or just barely alive.

At this though, Lily began to cry. Sobbing, she bent over him and rested her head on his chest. He had a heartbeat, but a very faint one. Still crying, Lily levitated him and took him to Madame Pomfrey.

When she got to the hospital wing, she laid him on a bed and went to find the nurse. She rushed over to him and checked him out. After a few minutes she looked up at Lily, a sullen look on her face.

"He is in great shock. Something must have triggered his brain to not notice anything so he fell. He is comatose. I'm tremendously sorry. He needs to be on an IV. HE will probably come out some."

Lily sighed happily. He would come out!

"But," she continued "He could never come out."

Lily, who had stopped crying, started to sob again. She ran away from the wing and made her way up to her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed, and started to sob greatly. Everyone who saw her came up to see what was wrong, but she wouldn't speak. Her head was screaming, You didn't do this, but in her heart she knew that she caused his coma. She didn't push him, but she made him sad.

Lily didn't eat or sleep for the next couple of days. It was the first time in her life she skipped classes. Her friends made up excuses for her, but they were getting worried. If she didn't get up soon, she could fall ill, and that wouldn't help anything/

Lily had been thinking about suicide. She heard it was painless. It was that bad. She wanted to kill herself for what she had done. She looked under her bed to find her knife, when suddenly the door swung open. Lily looked up to see who it was. It was Anna.

"Lily, come quick. James woke up!" Lily just started to cry again. But these were tears of joy.

Lily went to classes the next day, but she didn't go to visit James. She didn't think she could look at James, knowing it was her fault. Whenever her friends asked her to come, she disinclined, saying she had to go to the library, but instead she went up to her room and cried.

It got so bad, her friends had to get Will to talk to her.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?"

"Oh, Will. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"You know the night when we, the night of the dance?" Lily asked, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Well, when I took James to Pomfrey, she said that something had triggered his brain not to notice anything. It was my fault he was in a comma. My fault. I don't think I could see him knowing that." She started to cry for the third time that day.

"Oh, Lily. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is! If I had sealed the door, or locked it, or put a silencing charm on it, he wouldn't have come in, and he wouldn't have gone into a comma. How can you not say it was my fault."

"Oh baby. He should've minded his own business and left it alone. But instead, he was nosy. Come here." He opened his arms, inviting her in. She gratefully accepted. She lay in his arms, crying into his chest. She had forgiven herself, but she didn't know what she was going to do. She still didn't want to see him, but she couldn't avoid him.

She sighed, frustrated at herself. She would have to face him. She just had to. She would have to be brave. For James or for herself she had to be brave, she didn't know.

James was finally out of the hospital. He hated it there. Everyone flocking over him, wondering if he felt all right and if he was comfortable. He didn't get a minute peace. He needed time to think. The image of Lily and Will all over each other stayed fresh in his mind. He had to sort out his feelings. Lily was definitely gone now. He had to see her.

James turned in the other direction, and headed for the girl's dorm.

Lily was getting ready, when James burst through the door. She jumped, surprised to find him there. The two stared at each there for a couple minutes, and then James finally broke the silence.

"How are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Lily, I know that I will never get another chance to say this, so I am-"

Lily cut him off with a hug.

"I missed you James. Believe it or not, it was weird not being asked out everyday. I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too."

Lily laughed and looked up into his eyes. It seemed that they were interminable, an endless pool of chocolate warmth. She found herself looking deep in his soul. Without pausing to think, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Realizing what she did. She pulled away quickly, but he wouldn't stand for that. He pulled her in and she didn't resist. He licked her lips, and she parted them willingly. He plunged his tongue in, exploring her mouth, savoring every moment of the kiss. He couldn't believe she was letting them do this.

His hands made his way towards her butt. He grabbed it and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Still holding her butt, he pushed her on the bed. Never breaking the kiss, he brought his hands up to her shirt line. Breaking the kiss, he slipped off the shirt and looked down at her blue and purple bra. He sucked up her slim curves and supple breasts. He couldn't wait.

Before he had a chance to kiss her again, the door swung open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

This time Will walked in on Lily kissing another guy.

**A/N: Here you go. I had so many people wanting James and Lily to make out o I granted their wish. Hope you liked it.**

**Moony4Moony: Here is the James Jams scene. I hope you liked it.**

**Raylois: hormones do a lot of damage. I was crying as I wrote the last part.**

**Wenham-Wonderer: I take it you don't like Will. Neither do I. Hehehehe**

**Sexytelequchica: no, Will was not cheating on her. She was just getting a little annoyed.**

**Tristian'jess'lover: everyone seems hate Will.**

**Miss Taylor: You never pat me on the back. Grrrr.**

**Thanks to Pink Luvin Goddes, megsiroo, -Scp-, the all mighty and powerfulIM and vegetarians will rule the Earth for reviewing. Thanks.**


	14. Will's Mistake

**A/N: I'm siiiiiick! Grrr. I hope you like this chapter. I regret what I am about to write but I need to do this. If you do not want to read rape, then don't read the flashback. Okie dokies?**

**Will's Mistake**

Lily just wanted to get the filth off her body. She felt disgusted, used, and dirty. She can't believe he did this to her. She needed a shower. Anything to clear the memories away.

_Flashback_

_Lily ran after Will. He stomped off to his dorm and was about to shut the door when he saw that she had followed him._

_"I'm so so-." She was cut off by him smashing his mouth against hers. He pulled her into his bedroom and pushed her on to the bed._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Punishing you."_

_He conjured some handcuffs and handcuffed her to the bed. He ripped off her shirt. She tried to break free, but she wasn't strong enough._

_"STOP IT!" she screamed with all her might._

_"It won't do you any good to scream. I put a silencing charm on the door." He laughed evilly and pulled off he pants with a swift movement._

_"You monster."_

_"You haven't even seen me yet."_

_He took off his shirt and pants. He slowly removed his boxers. He removed her bra and underwear. He savored the look of her._

_"You'll never get away with this. I'll tell."_

_"No you won't. Because if you do, I'll kill you. Understand?"_

_Lily nodded, and without any warning, he thrust into her. Lily screamed with the pain he was reeking through her. She had read that sex was supposed to be memorable. This was anything but that._

_Lily couldn't believe he was doing this. She thought he was nice, but she was so wrong. With every thrust, she yelped in pain. He was causing her to have so much pain. She couldn't bare it. She started to cry._

_"Aww Lily. Can't you take it? I've done this loads of times and none of them ever cried before._

_Still moving in and out of her, Lily screamed and cried and wanted to die. Soon, she had fainted._

_Lily woke up in Will's bed. He was gone, thank God, but she could still feel his presence. His sheets were strewn across her naked body. She tried to get up, but the pain between her inner thighs was unbearable._

_She somehow managed to get up, get dressed, and she walked towards the bathroom._

_End Flashback_

Lily removed her clothes and stepped in the shower. She could hear another shower running, but she took no notice. Will's word echoed through her head. _If you tell anyone, I'll kill you._

There was so much hatred in his voice. She couldn't comprehend it. Suddenly, the shower door flung open, and James was standing in front of her.

Not even covering her naked self, she collapsed into James welcoming arms. She cried her heart out.

"Shh. It's ok. What happened?"

"Can't tell." Was all she managed to get out.

"You followed Will. What did he do to you? Oh my God. Did he, rape you?"

She nodded. This caused him to pull her closer.

"I'm gonna tell Professor Dumbledore about this." Lily shook her head.

"He said, kill me if tell."

"You're not going to tell. I am"

She nodded and they walked off to Dumledore's office.

Once Dumledore had heard the news, he had immediately expelled Will. Seeing the bruises on Lily's arms had seen enough proof.

Will couldn't believe Lily had told on him. He saw James cuddling her. Anger grew in his stomach. At least he had her virginity. He was her first. And God damnit he was going to be her last. Her date with death was coming around the corner.

**A/N: Please don't hate me. Even though this was bad, you won't see Will for a little bit. He was expelled. I hope the rape thing didn't cause you to give up on the story. That is probably going to be the only rape scene. Now I am rambling.**

**Wenham-Wonderer: Someone needs to take a chill pill. I wonder who.**

**Moony4Moony: May I ask why I am a peach. I don't really like the color and the fruits nasty. He just had to interrupt. That is what makes my story suspenseful.**

**Devvehdoo: -girlscream- I am so glad you liked it!**

**Mystery Silk: you're starting to freak me out, but that's ok. At least you reviewed!**

**Megsiroo: he was distracted by the incident and he tripped and fell and hit his head so he went into a coma. That was a little unclear. I think Will and Lily have broken up now, don't you think?**

**Diamond Snow: This chapter was dedicated to you. I wasn't going to update today, but your review made me. Thank you so very much. When I read it, it made me feel all warm and happy. You are the greatest!**


	15. Carraige

**A/N: I am so glad you guys didn't give up on me! I was so worried! I hated writing that scene, just so you know. But I had to get rid of Will. But that doesn't mean that's the last you'll see of him.**

**Disclaimer: I am disinclined to acquiesce your request. That means no I don't own the characters.**

**Carriage **

Lily's heart had broken. She thought Will had liked her. She had liked him. He screwed it up. She thought James liked her. They had kissed deeply hadn't they? Why was he avoiding her? Was she a bad kisser? Did he now hate because she was 'used'?

James had to sort out his feelings. The only girl he had ever loved was raped. His Lily had lost her innocence because he took advantage of her. It was his fault. And it was his fault she was pregnant.

James had noticed the signs. His mother had been pregnant loads of times, all miscarriages. She was moody. She often ran to the bathroom. She ate for two. He was just surprised that she was showing signs so soon, and that she didn't notice it.

He had to tell someone. Soon, she would start showing. It was already a month after the accident. He was worried. If she didn't get help soon, she could lose it. But isn't that what he wanted?

James weighed the options. The baby wasn't his, so Lily would have another child if, I mean when they get married. But that would be terrible for her. Even if he would grow up to be the spawn of Satan, Lily would die knowing she had lost a baby. His mom went through a cycle every time she did. Cry, break stuff, not eat, and get better eventually. He didn't want Lily to go through that.

He walked reluctantly towards the Hospital Wing. When he got there, he was surprised to see Lily inside. He paused to listen.

"Madame Pomfrey, I've been throwing up lately."

"Maybe you have the flu."

"And, umm…" Lily seemed embarrassed to say this. "My cycle didn't come."

James blushed at hearing this. He was sure Lily was blushing too. So she had noticed her change.

"Oh, dear. Who have you had sex with?"

"Recently?"

Palmary looked shocked. James jaw dropped to the floor. Lily giggled.

"I was only kidding. I thought I would joke to lighten the mood. You didn't hear?" there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ohhh." Understanding in her voice.

"Well, I am going to do a spell to see if you are pregnant." She muttered something to low for James to hear. "Well, dear. I am afraid you are pregnant. Congratulations!"

Lily and James both fainted on the spot.

They found James, lying on the floor in front of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore bent down and shook him awake.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing on the floor."

At first, he didn't realize what happened or where he was. Then, the memories came back to him. Going to the nurse, overhearing the conversation, Lily pregnant. Lily pregnant!

"Please get to bed."

James got up, and walked back to the common room. He didn't have time to get to his room, before he collapsed on the couch because he was weak. He couldn't get to sleep. His thought drifted to Lily and Will. He hated that scum, but he was also jealous of him. He got to see Lily naked! Oh what a sight that would be!

But he hurt Lily, and now she is pregnant. He would pay!

Lily couldn't believe it. What would her parents say? She couldn't have a baby at 16. She's too young. She would have to drop out of school!

Lily felt so bad, she wanted to kill herself for the second time that month. What amazed her was that she got pregnant on her first time. Why hadn't he used a condom or some type of spell?

Lily was thinking about other things, so she didn't see the staircase. Her foot had nothing to land on, and she was sent twirling in the air. A voice shouted but she was in shock so she couldn't hear it.

James was trying to catch up to Lily when he saw her trip. He tried to scream but he had lost his voice. May other people had noticed and starting gasping. James rushed over, and did not like what he saw.

Lily was on her back. Her fire red hair all over her face. Her pale skin more pale then ever. She looked dead.

He bent down, and put his head on her chest. It was rising and falling very slowly. She was still alive, but not very. She took a deep breath and stopped breathing.

James realized this. He picked her up in his arms. She was so lightweight. Then he rushed over to the Hospital Wing, hoping it wasn't to late.

**A/N: Cliffhanger I know. But I haven't had one in a long time. Tonight is the school dance and Catie is coming over so we're going to do makeover! So hopefully I'll write some tomorrow. Tootles.**

**No shout outs. I don't feel like it. Sorry. **


	16. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I am soooo sorry. I have had these big tests that are like 20 of my grade. I have tomorrow and Tuesday off, so I will try to write. Also, I have noticed that Lily has been kissing a lot of guys lately, and I want to clear something up. I am not purposefully trying to make her look like a slut it just comes out that way. **

**Truth or Dare**

Lily sat up in the bed. 'Where I am?' she thought to herself.

James saw Lily waking up, and sighed with relief. She had been asleep for 3 days now, and he hadn't left her side once. Not to eat, to go to classes. He hadn't slept either. He was determined be awake when she woke up, and he was.

"Hello sleepyhead." He said with a fake smile on his face.

"The baby. What happened to my baby?" Lily asked curiously.

"Madame Pomfrey. I would also liked to know what happened to the baby."

"Well, it is a miracle, but it survived. I don't know how, but it did." Lily was relived and sad at the same time. She couldn't lose the baby, but she didn't want it either.

James was horrorstricken. She still had the baby. How could she? The fall should have killed it. He knew it was wrong to want it dead, but nevertheless, he did.

"I am releasing you. James, take her to the common room. I want you to conjure her a bed, and you can sleep on the couch. She can't make it up the stairs. No, wait. Go to the Heads room. They are gone on some business. That way you will have privacy."

"Ok, Madame Pomfrey." They said in unison.

Lily was about to get out of the bed, when James scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the dorm. He put her on the huge sofa and sat down in the chair across from it.

"James I am bored out of my mind."

"Me too," he chuckled.

"Let's play a game."

"Well, what game do you want to play?"

"Your choice."

"Well, since you never let me get close to you, except for one time." Lily blushed, "I don't believe I know anything about you."

"There is not much to know."

"I bet there is," he said, giving a smile that melted Lily's heart.

"Fine. We will play truth or dare."

"Fine, let the games begin."

"Bring it on."

They both cast truth spells on themselves then started the game.

**(A/N: I am too lazy to put " marks on every sentence, so Lily's voice will be bold and James' will be regular.)**

**Truth or dare?**

Truth

**Who did you lose your virginity to?**

Who says I've lost it?

**You haven't? I'm surprised!**

Let's just say I'm waiting or the right one. Next question. Truth or dare?

**Change of subject. Fine, dare.**

I dare you to go up to Sirius and kiss him, then tell him you love him with all your heart and soul. In front of his girlfriend.3

**James!**

Don it.

**Fine!**

James picked up Lily and brought her to the boy's dorm. He plopped her on the bed with Sirius, who was having a make-out fest with his girlfriend. With one more agitated look at James, she tapped Sirius on the shoulder. He pulled away, and Lily planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away quickly.

"Oh Sirius! I love you with all my heart and soul. I have tried to hide it, but I just can't anymore. Say you love me too!"

James sniggered. Sirius had not noticed his presence so this was going to be good.

Sirius was getting worried. He loved Lily like a sister, but he didn't want to break her heart. It wasn't his fault everyone loved him.

"Lily. I love you also." His girlfriend heard this, slapped him, and left." But only like a sister."

"I understand completely." Lily had started fake crying. She was doing a hell of a job too. Sirius patted her back. James couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. He started crying form the tears. He was rolling on the floor. Sirius looked like a pot, ready to boil over.

"Lily you used me?"

"It was a dare."

James scooped her up again, and carried her back.

**Truth or dare?**

**Dare.**

**I dare you to strip down to your underwear, and go running up to Snape, telling him there is a fire in the Great Hall.**

That is so mean.

**Isn't it though?**

James took off his clothes. (Lily turned around of course.) He ran around, getting very curious and excited looks from the girls. He finally found Snape, told him about the fire, and ran back to the common room.

**How can I be sure you did it?**

The color on my cheeks should be good enough. Oh, and the girls will be talking about my escapade tomorrow.

**Ok.**

**  
**Truth or dare?

**Truth.**

Who did you lose your virginity to?

As soon as he said this, he instantly regretted it. Her eyes filled up with tears.

I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.

**Obviously not. **

Lily.

**Leave me alone!**

She turned around on the couch, and didn't talk to him till morning.

**A/N: I didn't make the baby die because of something that formed in my head as I was writing this. I was going to kill it, but I need it later on. Sirius is so conceited. _I can't help it if everyone loves me. _Stupid head. **

**As I said, I have a four-day weekend so I will try to write. Try being the operative word. **

**I am sorry but I don't feel like doing shout outs right now. Thank you to all. Oh, and if you don't have anything nice to say, why say it at all?**


	17. Together and Break

**A/N: I am very disappointed in you guys. Only two reviews. I am ashamed. I still haven't decided how long this story will be. It might be 2o chapters or 60 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I would think you would know the drill by now. Not mine.**

**Together and Break**

The winter holidays were approaching. Lily was feeling much better. She had forgiven James, and she was getting over her sickness. Her parents had been shocked when she told them, but understanding. She still didn't know what to do for the holidays. She didn't think she could face the humiliation when she got home. Being pregnant was one thing, but her parents knowing she had lost her virginity was worse. She couldn't stay at Hogwarts because all her friends were leaving.

She was thinking about owling her mother when her mother's owl (she decided to get her mother an owl in case she had to reach Lily quickly). She picked up the message, petted the owl, and read the letter.

_Dearest Lily_

_I have just had a wonderful conversation with Mrs. Potter. She told me about you and James being on some sort of committee together, which you failed to mention to me. She had a brilliant idea. She suggested James coming to our house for Christmas, then you would go over there for New Year's. To stay of course. I thought this was wonderful, and it will help you get to know James better. We will see you and James in the station when you get off. Have a wonderful last week._

_Your mother._

Lily gasped and put down the letter. The whole break with James! She could hardly wait.

Lily had warmed up to James. He was nice, funny, sweet, handsome, considerate, the list went on forever. She kind of wished he would ask her out, She would say yes in a heartbeat. He probably hated her because she was caring a baby. Who would blame him? Who would want to date someone that was caring someone else's baby?

" I assume you heard?" said a voice behind her. She turned her head around and saw James standing before her.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"You are? I thought you would have been upset."

"I am warming up to you James." Lily put a hand to her mouth. She had meant to say warming up to the idea. "Whoops."

James laughed. "I've always been warmed up to you Lily."

Lily blushed a deep scarlet.

"Lily, I know you are tired of hearing this. This is the last time I swear. Will you go out with me?"

Lily's heart skipped a beat. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with as much passion as she could. She pulled apart. "Please don't take this as rejection."

"I really don't." and he leaned into kiss her again. People that were passing marveled at the sight. Lily Evans was kissing James Potter. It was unbelievable.

They pulled apart and walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast, where Lily ate for two.

Lily and James walked off the Hogwarts express hand in hand. She spotted her mom, and they rushed towards her.

"Is there something I'm missing?" her mother asked, pointing to their conjoined hands. James pulled his hand from Lily's to shake her mom's hand.

"Mrs. Evans, I'm James Potter. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Stop, with all the formal stuff," she told him, swatting away his hand and pulling him into a big hug. "Call me Amy."

"Alright Amy."

"Let's get going then." She ushered them to the car. On the way to her house, James kept sneaking glances at Lily, and holding her hand. Lily wiggled, either from excitement or from embarrassment.

When they got there, Lily jumped out of the car. "I'm going to show James his room."

She pulled James upstairs, went into a room, shoved him against the wall, and kissed him. He was surprised, and pleased. Lily had been waiting all day to do this. He brought out the wild side in her. She pulled away.

"I have been waiting for that." He said with a smirk.

"This is your room. It's right next to mine."

"Can you give me a tour?"

"Sure. We'll start downstairs." She turned to go, but James grabbed her hand.

"I meant of your bedroom." He whispered seductively in her ear. Lily giggled.

"James!"

"Just kidding." He told Lily. "Well, kinda." He whispered to himself.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" he said innocently.

"You will pay for that."

"Oh, I'm scared. What are you going to do? Deprive me of kissing."

"No, wait. That's a good idea. Thanks."

"Me and my fat mouth."

Lily and James were lying in their beds. They had cast a spell so if they wanted to, they could talk to each other even if they were apart in the house. It was something Lily read in a book.

"Lily, I like your house."

"It's not much. But it's home."

"It's my home now."

"Only for awhile. The I'll get to see your house."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I kind of sorta forgot to clean my room before I left."

"Gross!"

"Sorry." She laughed.

"It's ok. My room is a mess too."

"No it's not. It is clean as a thistle."

"It's clean as a _whistle_."

"Whatever."

"James. James." She called, but he had drifted off to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning.

**A/N: There it is. Yes, she forgave him. Do you like the whole going to each other's houses bit? Please review. No flames ok? Who wants to read something that says, Oh your story sucks? Not me!**


	18. Busch Gardens

**A/N: For this chapter we are going to pretend that they can apparate and that Busch Gardens (a amusement park in good old VA) is still open for Christmas and was invented back then. (Was it?) Ok? Work with me here.**

**Also some people asked why Lily would want to have the baby. I never said she wanted it, but can you imagine having an abortion. It's bad enough to lose a baby, but to kill it on purpose? I am firmly against. So no, she is not going to get rid of it. I agree she is too young, but my friend's cousin is 17 and her baby is 2.**

**Busch Gardens**

"Lily, why don't you take James to Busch?"

"That sounds fun."

"Busch?" he asked a blank expression on his face.

"Busch Gardens. My father is American. He lived in Virginia. They have this cool amusement park. We used to always go there."

"Amusement park?"

"It is a big park where people go and ride rides."

"I get it now."

"My father has some connections, so we can have the park to ourselves."

"Awesome!"

"I thought you would like."

"When are we going?"

"Soon."

Lily and James apparated to the park. There they met the park owner, Ralph Freedom.

"Ralph." Lily ran up to him and hugged him.

"Lily. It has been awhile. This must be James. Lily, I thought you hated him?"

"I don't anymore." He raised an eyebrow. To show she was serious, she ran up to James and gave him a quick kiss. A look of amusement washed over Ralph's face, followed by understanding.

"Get a room you two." He said with a smile.

"Maybe we will." James replied, pulling Lily closer.

"James!"

"Sorry, I'm sixteen. What can you expect?"

"That's no excuse!"

"Can we go in now?"

"Right this way."

Lily was pulling James around the park. First they went to Lockness Monster. They sat up front. When they reached the top, James sighed.

"That wasn't bad."

"That's not the ride." Lily said, pointing down. James looked down at the drop. His mouth dropped to the floor.

"Holy shit! We are going to die!"

"It's not that bad. There are worse."

James creamed the rest of the ride. Lily laughed inwardly as James cussed at the world.

Next they went on Curse of Dark Castle. James loved this one because of the wolves. He reminded himself to tell Remus about it when he got back.

Next was Alpenghist, but James never got on. He took one look at the hill and got off before it started. So Lily went on her own. They went through Italy, stopping to play the games. When they reached the arcade, Lily pulled James in. She dropped 4 quarters in Dance Dance Revolution Extreme.

"What's this?"

"The arrows that show up on the screen tell you where to put your feet. If the arrow is up, you put you foot on the up arrow on the ground. Do you understand?"

"A little I guess."

"Ok, then let's begin."

Every time Lily won. James complained that he hadn't had enough practice, but after the 11th try, he finally gave up. Lily was declared winner, and to celebrate, they ate some ice cream. Lily had chocolate and James had pistachio.

After they finished their ice cream, Lily blindfolded James.

"What is this for?"

"You'll see."

She dragged him onto Apollo's Chariot. (This is the biggest roller coaster in the park. 600 some feet. It is so much fun!) When they got to the top, she took the blindfold off. All James could do was scream. Before him were three very high hills, a series of twists and about 5 more little hills.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Was all he could say. Lily hit him or his use of language, but she couldn't blame him. The first time she went on it she was scared out of her mind. When it was over, (and James was done screaming) he wanted to do it again. They rode it 5 times before James threw up on the first hill. Luckily it wasn't all over Lily.

"Let's go home." Suggested a very weak James.

"I can't believe you. But alright, if you insist." James nodded his head violently before rushing off to the bathroom again.

When they got home, Lily's mother had a big meal prepared for them. After dinner, they went to bed. They talked for awhile and James fell asleep.

"James are you awake, I have something to tell you. I guess not. I'll tell you in the morning. Goodnight."

**A/N: This had nothing to do with the story except to show that James is a coward. I wish I knew someone who worked with Busch so I could go without anyone else being there. I hoped you liked this little chapter.**

**Any suggestions would be nice. NO FLAMES please.**

**R**ead

**E**valuate

**V**erify

**I**nvestigate

**E**at (Had nothing else to put)

**W**rite me a wonderful review!


	19. The Christmas Dance

**A/N: My friend and I have set up an account and we are writing a story. It will be out soon. Summary will be at bottom. **

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to be J.K. Rowling, but alas, I am not.**

**Christmas Party  
**

Lily and James were alone and were snogging each other senseless. The doorbell rang, and the two pulled apart surprised. Looking all ruffled, James went to answer it. Seeing the guests, his mouth dropped open.

Anna and Vanessa looked at James in shock. His hair was all rustled, lip-gloss was all across his lips, and he had a ridiculously stupid grin on his face. But the grin was replaced with a look of pure surprise when he saw them standing there.

"Jamesie who is it?" Lily called, then came to the door looking as ruffled as he did. The girls giggled uncontrollably.

"Jamsie?" Lily blushed deeply. "Did we miss something?"

"Well, the cat's out of the bag. Lily and I are shagging each other senseless."

All three girls' mouths dropped open. Lily smacked him.

"We are not shagging, but we are dating." The girls looked like they didn't believe them, so for the second time that week, Lily proved it by kissing James square on the mouth.

Seeing this was proof enough. "Well, Anna, pay up. You owe me 10 galleons."

"I hate losing."

"You guys placed a bet on us?"

"Yes. I said you guys would hook up during Christmas, and Anna said you would hook up during New Year's."

"Vanessa and Anna! I am very surprised at you!"

"I'm not." James whispered.

"Do you not want to know what we are here for?"

"Of course I want to know. Come in come in."

When they were all situated, Vanessa began to talk. "Anna and I were talking, and we think it would be a great idea to have a Christmas party. We could hold it at the country club. We checked it out, and there was a muggle whose daughter is going to Hogwarts, she's in 1st year."

Anna picked up, "He said he would reserve a night for a party for all our friends. They have to be all magic though. We of course excepted immediately. The only disadvantage is that the band he usually reserves is on tour, so we wouldn't have a band. Then we came up with an idea."

"Which was?" Lily asked curiously. The girls looked at her intently.

"Oh!" she yelped in understanding.

"What?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just forget it James. I'll tell my parents. But before they get back, let's go shopping!"

The girls agreed quickly. James on the other hand decided to sit it out. He said shopping was bad enough without three girls. So the girls all apparated to Diagon Alley.

The bell chimed as the girls walked into Madame Malkin's (is that what it is called? I'm too lazy to look it up.) dress shop. The girls looked around and gasped. They had walked into the woman's section, and the walls were lined with red, green, white, and gold dresses. This was going to be a long day.

They decided to look for one girl at a time. Anna went first. She tried on a red dress that was too flashy, a green one that didn't go with her skin tone, and a gold one that was too tight.

Finally she agreed on a dark red one. It had a v-neck, but it did not go down to far. It went down to her knees, since they had decided it was not going to be formal, but not casual either. It hung nicely around her body, giving her hips a nice curvy shape.

Lily was next. She decided to go for a skirt and a shirt instead of a dress. **(I wonder why she went for a SHIRT. Hint hint.) **They automatically ruled out black, brown, red, and white skirts and the same with shirts except for white shirts. Se only tried on a couple of things, but it took what seemed like hours because she did different combinations of the articles.

After many arguments, they decided on a cream fluffy turtleneck. The sleeves flared out slightly, and so did the bottom. Her skirt went down mid-thigh and was loose so it wasn't hip hugging. The skirt was a Christmas green.

Vanessa was the hardest. She wanted a skimpy dress, but the other girls put their foot down. They finally agreed on a white dress that went down mid-thigh. It was a lot tighter than the other ones put together, but that's why Vanessa liked it. They all had to agree it looked great on her.

After many hours, the girls went home, and got ready for the sure to be fantastic night ahead.

James was looking around for Lily. She had looked marvelous when he had seen her, but now she was gone. Anna and Vanessa had dragged her away, and she wasn't back. He looked at the stage. He saw drums, a keyboard, and a guitar, along with three microphones. He wondered where the band was. He tried to remember if they had been playing when he walked in, but all he could remember is how good Lily's perfume smelled.

The club owner walked on to the stage. "Tonight I am proud to announce we will be hearing a new band. So with no further ado, I announce to you The Lilies **(I seriously couldn't think of any other name and I have to finish this before dinner. Sorry.)**

James whipped his head and looked at the three girls walking out onto the stage.

"That one looks like Lily- Oh my god! That's Lily!"

It was true. Lily, Anna and Vanessa had obviously formed a band. Anna went over to the keyboard, Vanessa to the drums, and Lily picked up the guitar and went up to the lead mike.

"Tonight we will singing strictly Christmas songs. If you have any suggestions, please give it to Mr. LeBouton over there." She looked around and caught James' eyes. She winked and motioned to the girls to start.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away_

_Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us will be near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hanging a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

James couldn't believe how well Lily could sing. She had never mentioned it before.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way_

James made a mental note to tell Lily how great she was.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin' _

_In the lane, snow is glistenin'_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird _

_Here to stay is a new bird _

_He sings a love song _

_As we stroll along _

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland. _

_In the meadow we can build a snowman _

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown _

_He'll say, "Are you married?" we'll say "No, man, _

_But you can do the job when you're in town." _

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland._

"This last song is for someone real special to me." When Lily said this, she looked directly at James.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you _

Lily walked off the stage and headed for James. She stopped in front of him. She began to sing directly to him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I, I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of childrens'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Lily dropped the mike and leaned in and kissed James. The crowd awed and they pulled apart. Lily rested her head on his chest and smiled. She then put her head up and whispered in his ear.

"James."

"Yes Lily."

_"I love you."_

**A/N: I am so mean. This took me an hour to write so you better like it. This is my best chapter yet.**

**I'm sorry. I need to eat so no shout outs.**


	20. Secret Santa

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating faster! I was grounded and I had writer's block. This chapter is short but needed. It came to me when we were eating at Burger King. Weird, I know. **

**Secret Santa**

Lily and James both woke up with smiles on their faces. Last night's memories were fresh in their minds. Also, it was Christmas Eve. James especially couldn't wait. He was like a three year old boy, counting down the days till Christmas.

James jumped out of bed and took a five minute shower. He threw on some clothes and didn't even bother to brush his hair. His clothes didn't match, but he was in too much of a good mood to care.

Lily, on the other hand, took a long shower. It took her five minutes just to pick out a shirt, and twice that to put on her make-up. She curled her hair so it fell gently around her face. She slowly alighted downstairs. For the second time that year, she tripped right into the arms of James. But this time, she didn't mind.

"Oh, James. I am so glad you were here to help me. I just don't what I would do without you." she joked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You simply wouldn't exist." he joked right back.

"You simply are right, my knight in shining armor."

" Oh, Lily..." he leaned down to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the doorbell. He was so surprised, he dropped Lily.

"Ow," she cried, rubbing her butt.

"I am so sorry. I would never want to damage that cute little butt of yours. My sincerest apologies."

Lily chuckled and hit James lightly. "Go open the door servant."

"Yes, of course ma'am."

He opened the door to find four smiling teenagers on the porch. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Why hello there prongs, how are you today. Don't mind if we drop in do you?" Sirius said, pushing his way through James.

He stopped at Lily, took her hand and kissed it. "Your real prince has come." James looked hurt while Lily blushed. He shoved Sirius out of the way.

"Hey, you want my Lily, you have to go through me first." his expression was pure hatred. Sirius backed away. Before anything else could happen, Anna stepped in.

"Now for the reason we are here. We thought it would be a good idea if we did a secret santa. It took awhile to explain what Santa was to Sirius, but he liked the idea once he heard. We will draw names, and whoever you draw, you have to give them a present. If you draw your boyfriend or girlfriend, you must draw again. This must not be personal, but something fun. Agreed?"

"Agreed." they said in unison.

"Ok, let's draw." They all drew. Lily was not very happy with her choice, but she didn't complain.

"Perfect. Now I don't know about you guys, but I am starving. Lily, you have anything to eat in this wonderful house of your?" Sirius asked, right as Lily's mother came in.

"Why of course dear. Are you all hungry?"

"Yes."

"Especially me!" James piped in.

"James, your always hungry." Lily laughed. James looked hurt, but he then leaned down and kissed Lily.

"Hey, not in front of the mom." her mother said with a chuckle. James pulled away, leaving a very red Lily.

**A/N: Sorry its short. Stephanie, you will come in later in the story, but you will be in it, just haven't gotten to that chapter yet.**

**Next chapter is Christmas.**

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please?


	21. Spying on Their Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I debated on writing this but here it is! Happy reading!**

**Spying on their Christmas**

Lily woke with something soft on her lips. Her eyes opened to see James kissing her. She closed them and deepened the kiss. To her surprise and dismay, he broke the kiss. She looked at him startled. He had never done that before. Was he feeling alright?

"Happy Christmas love. I wanted to give you my present early." He smiled mischievously.

"Wait, let me get yours." She hopped up from bed, not remembering that she had stripped down to her underwear that night. James didn't mind at all though.

"Here it is." She said a little flushed. James couldn't help but grinning. Her bra was white lace, and it matched her underwear. He loved her forgetfulness.

"I'll open mine first." He said.

"No open yours… wait, you were supposed to say 'open mine first'."

"I am so sorry. But I couldn't help myself." He was still smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling?" one of her eyebrows rose so high it threatened to levitate off her face.

"I just can't wait until you open your present, that's all," he saved himself.

"Here, open yours."

"Well, if you insist." She smacked him while he tore the wrapping paper off.

"Cologne, wow. This stuff is way too expensive. How did you afford this?"

"I didn't buy my mom an expensive present."

"Lily! Come here you!" he gave her a big hug and a quick kiss.

"Open your now." He said impatiently.

Lily took great care opening the paper, which got James very agitated.

"Just open the damn thing already!" he shouted.

"James, no swearing!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She opened it and gasped seeing what was inside. She pulled it out. It was a charm bracelet that had something written on it.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Property of James Potter. That way, if a guy asks you out, all you have to do is show him your bracelet."

"Awww, I love it. Thank you." She kissed James, and they fell on the bed. Feeling his cold hands on her bare back made her remember she had no clothes on. She broke the kiss and threw on a large tee-shirt.

"James, why didn't you tell me I was almost naked!"

"Because, I liked the peep show."

Lily blushed. She was glad no one else was there to watch that.

But someone was there. Will was looking at her the entire time. He couldn't believe the little bitch. She was cheating on him. Sure, he was cheating on her, but she didn't know that. At least she was carrying his child instead of James'. This was going to be a Christmas she would never forget!

Back at Lily's house, everyone had opened gifts and the six friends gathered around the tree. It was Secret Santa time!

Lily handed Sirius his gift. She had drawn his name, so she picked up one of her old toys.

"Why thank you Lily. That was so sweet."

"You're welcome," she said.

He opened it to find a box. "What is it?" he asked.

"Turn the handle and you will find out."

"Ok." He turned the handle, and a sweet tune came out of the bow.

"Wow." He said in awe.

"Keep turning," she said smiling.

He did. When the jack popped out of the bow, he jumped up, and ran screaming down the hall. Lily rolled on the floor with laughter. She knew that would work. It used to scare her all the time.

James got a watch from Anna, Anna got a necklace from Vanessa, Vanessa got a diary from James, and he got a pocket watch from Sirius. Lily got a pretty charm for her charm bracelet fro Remus. It wouldn't surprise her if Remus helped James pick out the bracelet.

"I am going to be right back guys."

"Ok," they said in unison.

She headed towards the bathroom. But she never got there. A hand reached over her mouth, and she was carried away.

After a couple minutes, James realized she was still gone. He and the gang searched all around the house. Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

"You won't find her. I took her."

"Who are you?" James called, furious.

"You know who I am." And as quickly as it came, it was gone. James couldn't place the voice, but he knew it from somewhere. Then something dawned on him. The voice had taken Lily!

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hadn't done one of those in awhile. Also, I had to bring him back. There would be no plot without him. Also, things were getting to mushy. It needed more action. Please review!**


	22. Will?

**A/N: I decided to leave you with a big cliffhanger because I am mean. Here is the second chapter. There is a big twist in this chapter. It came to me the other day. I did not plan on this, but here it is.**

James leaned on the wall, slid down, and pulled his knees to his chest. Then he did something no one expected. He cried. Not just cried. He sobbed his heart out. Remus sat down and tried to calm him.

"It's my fault. If only I had watched her more carefully." He sobbed.

"It's not your fault. It's Will's fault. He took her." James still sobbed. "Don't worry. We'll get _someone _to find her," Sirius said. With this said, James looked up. His tear stained face held a glimmer of hope.

"Of course."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Anna.

"Stephanie," they said in unison.

­

Lily was shoved into the strangest room. It actually looked nice. "Are you sure this is the room I am sleeping in?"

"Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No."

"Then don't argue."

She lay on the bed. She wondered how she was going to escape. She couldn't stay here long. The baby might die. But then again, she wouldn't mind that. She was showing and she looked fat. She hated looking fat. Also, the baby was from something she hoped to forget.

Instead of being able to think some more, the door burst open. Will walked in. She winced but stayed where she was.

"Get away from me you monster." He just laughed.

"I think you might want an explanation first. He sat in a chair. She didn't respond, so he continued. "I want to be straightforward with you so no interruptions. Understand?" She shook her head. "Good."

"My name is not Will." She gasped. He chuckled. "I needed an heir. There was no way a sane woman would have a child with me and raping full grown women is so useless. So, I decided to disguise myself as a boy and go to a school."

"Why do you need an heir?"

"Let me finish! I obviously picked my home school, for I knew that Dumbledore would let me in. I said I was an exchange student and the old bat fell for it. So next, I needed a girl."

He walked up and sat next to her on the bed. She scooted away, but she was near the edge.

"This is where you came in. Many girls fell for me, but I needed someone who wouldn't just sleep with anyone. Then I heard about your little thing with Potter. How he wants you and you rejected him when every other girl would give her soul just for one night with him. So, I made you fall in love with me. It wasn't that hard actually. I charmed you and you fell far. I was going to rape you soon but when I saw you kissing James, I had the perfect opportunity. When I found out you were pregnant, I was overjoyed. Then I was expelled."

He got up from the bed and started pacing around the room.

"I was spying on you though. I have many powers. I even saw you today. You must be wondering why I brought you on Christmas. I did not plan it, I just need the child."

"I'm not due for another couple of moths."

"I know. That is why I am going to do this." He pointed his wand at her abdomen and whispered something.

"What did you do?" she asked worriedly.

"I simply sped up the process. Now, the baby is due in a week. About New Year's Eve."

Lily gasped. She can't have the baby yet, and not here. She might die! He started to walk out, but she yelled for him to stop. He turned around and she asked the one question she would regret.

"Who are you?"

"Why my dear, I am Lord Voldemort."

**A/N: I am so mean. That was a big twist. I hope you liked. I should update soon, but no promises.**


	23. Rescue Her

**A/N: I am sorry for the wait. My account was frozen for some reason. Hope you like this chapter.**

"Who the hell is Stephanie?" Anna asked. Everyone gasped at once. Anna just cursed. She just looked at everyone weird. "You didn't think I never cursed did you?" Of course, they all did believe that. Until now.

"Stephanie is my sister. She works at the ministry. She helps find all the missing people. Everyone that goes missing, my sister helps find them. She is an expert. I used to hate playing hid-and-seek with her because she would always find me. If anyone could find Lily, she could."

"James, I don't mean to be negative, but what if we don't find her?" Anna asked quietly.

"Do you think I haven't thought about that? That's the only damn thing I worry about!"

"James, don't get upset. She was just wondering." Remus tried to calm him down.

"Where does she live?" Vanessa asked.

"At my house. I was going to introduce her to Lily before..." he sat down again and the tears spilled out. Vanessa sat down and hugged him. "We're going to find her, James. I promise." She said, tears in her own eyes as well. The whole room nodded in agreement and they apparated to his house.

**Lily was waiting** for everything to sink in. She could hardly believe that her first time was with Voldemort! It was terrible. Right after he said that, he transformed into the horrible human being he was. You could barely call him a human being. He looked so horrible. Menacing and scary. She could barely look at him. He had then left her to think.

She felt something kick. It was the stupid baby. She hated it! Whatever it was! It had ruined everything! She would probably never see James again…

OH. MY. GOD! She would never see him again. For the first time since she got there, she cried.

"James, I love you. I always have. Please, never leave me. Don't give up hope. I am right here." She sighed. "If only James could hear me."

Little did she know, James could hear her.

"I miss her so much. I can hear her voice, telling me not to give up. She told me she loves me. We have to find Stephanie! I am not giving up! I will die before I give up!" They all shouted and went to find his sister. He stayed behind for a little bit.

"Lily, I will find you. I will not give up. Hang in there." He thought he heard a faint, ok, but he shrugged it off and ran to join up with the group.

"James, I never realized how big your house was before," said Sirius panting.

They were all worn out. They had looked from top to bottom and still didn't find anything. They were starting to get frustrated.

Suddenly, a girl walked through James' front door.

"Hello James!" The gang groaned. "What?" she asked.

"Never mind, just come one, Lily's gone!"

**Lily felt a **strange pain in her back. She shrugged it off and ignored. But soon it got worse. Suddenly, she was breathing heavy. What is happing to me? she wondered. She tried to remember if this had come up in potions, but she couldn't think of anything. Her mind flashed back to when she was talking to Will, er, Voldemort. Suddenly, she remembered the spell he had placed upon her. She was in labor! This was terrible.

She screamed. She screamed hard and loud. Voldemort burst through the door, yelling at her to shut up.

"I am in labor," she said panting.

His expression changed. If he was worried, he didn't show it. "Have fun," he said as he walked out the door.

Lily's mouth hung open. He left her to deliver her baby by herself! She couldn't believe it. Just as she was about to scream, and kindly looking lady walked in. She smiled and told her to relax. She was here to deliver the baby. Thank god, Lily thought, right before everything went black.

**Stephanie walked out** of her office. "Good news," she said, "We know the location of Lily."

James jumped around shouting and yelling for joy.

"But-"

"There always has to be a but!" James exclaimed. "Come on, tell us. It can't be that bad."

"Actually, it is. She is with Voldemort. James mouth dropped and Anna started to cry.

"Voldemort-?" James asked. "How is that possible?"

"It seems your friend Will was really Voldemort in disguise."

James banged his fists against the wall.

"Why are you so mad James? I know its bad, but you seem madder than I expected."

"That bastard got Lily pregnant." Stephanie's mouth dropped. She quickly regained her composure.

"Well then, I guess there is only one thing to do."

"What," he said through gritted teeth."

"Rescue her."

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is short. Next chapter is the last one. Please, if you haven't, read my other stories. I don't know if I am going to make another James/Lily story, I like Hermione/Draco better. Did you know that in the seventh book he is going to turn to the light side and he and Hermione are going to fall in love. If you don't think so, you're stupid. Plus, Tom Felton is HOT. But that is beside the point. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	24. With or Without Makeup

**A/N: Alas, this is the last chapter. I have another Lily/James story in the works, so don't worry. It might even come out tonight. I don't know. Hopefully, everyone has enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it. Thank you for all the loverly reviews. **

**Someone asked me why I had Will rape Lily. Trust me. I tried to think of another way. I considered just having Lily walk in on him with another woman, but that couldn't make him leave, and the plot would end. I am sorry. **

Lily woke up in tremendous pain. She screamed and yelled with all her might. She had no idea why she was in so much pain. Then it all started flooding back to her. The rape, the pregnancy, Lord Voldemort, labor, falling in love with James. oh my God, James! She couldn't even begin to imagine how he was going to take all this. He went out with her even after she found she was pregnant. But having Lord Voldemort's baby? That was too much for any boyfriend, even one as good as James, to handle.

An enormous amount of pressure was on her back causing her to wince. She could feel the baby trying to push out. Here she was, only sixteen years of age, and having a baby. Sure, lots of girls her age have babies, but no one has Lord Voldemort's baby! It wasn't right. She was supposed to grow up, marry, have children, and live blissfully for the rest of her life. Things weren't supposed to end up this way! She was about to have the most feared man n the wizarding world's baby, she was going to loose her wonderful boyfriend, and she was going to DIE from all this pain. She screamed in frustration. Then, she felt the baby start to push harder.

**Stephanie** walked back into the waiting room at the office. "I think I know where she is."

James rushed up and grabbed the paper out of her hand. He starred in confusion. Stephanie turned the paper around. He smiled sheepishly and whispered an "o". Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Man, you must really be in love with this one." James just sighed and turned back to the papers.

"She is in… a MOTEL! That bastard! She is about to have a baby and he puts her in a motel? And worse, a motel called, Down by the Sea."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Anna.

"It's in the middle of the country. It's secluded, in the middle of nowhere."

"Come on." Stephanie said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Let's just floo." She laughed at her little joke and threw the powder into the fireplace as she shouted, "Down by the Sea!" and soon, she had vanished. James, being the first one to react, grabbed a handful, and imitated her. The rest soon followed.

**James **was jerked forward. He flew through dozen of fireplaces before it was the right one. He landed on his face as the fireplace threw him out. Stephanie offered him her hand and helped him onto his feet. The rest soon followed, each having a much better landing than hid own.

Faintly, James could hear screaming. He thought that someone was just having a REALLY good time, but yet, something told him it wasn't right. He slowly walked down towards the screaming, until he could hear words. The words were soft, but he heard them as clear as if someone was yelling them.

"Don't tell me to shut up, I'm having a freaking baby here! NO, don't tell me to calm down! First, I get raped, then I find out I'm freaking knocked up, then I fall in love with the most incredible man I have ever met in my entire life, and now, I am having a baby, and the mentioned love of my life is not the father, nor is he here right now, nor, will he probably ever want to see me again, when he finds out I fucked Lord Voldie and then had his child!" James could hear that she was panting. That was Lily all right. The most incredible man she had ever known! Lord Voldemort! Man, some heads were going to roll. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. He started running, motioning for the others to follow. They stared in confusion, but did as he ordered. Once he reached the door, he did a quick alohamora spell and burst through the door.

James would have paid one million dollars to buy a camera to capture that moment. On her face was a look of pain, horror, relief, admiration, and best of all, love. She looked at him like she had never looked at him before. Then, her face screwed up and she yelled out in pain. James winced at the sound.

Lily was so happy to see him. He probably heard her yelling. He was her hero. The way he burst through the door like a superhero. If she wasn't in labor, she probably would have been really excited, if you know what I mean. She screamed and pushed and the nurse shouted that she could see the head. Lily wished that baby would just pop out already. James ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and pushed again

"You just need one more push," the nurse said, "Just one more."

Lily put all her energy into that one push. All her anger, all her love. This was for her family, for herself, and for James. The baby came out with that push. Lily held her breath, waiting for a cry. But it never came. She let the breath out, her heart not willing to admit what her head was telling her. The nurse started to cry. She handed her the baby. Lily took it. He was limp in her arms. She could see his tiny fingernails, and his tiny nose. His tiny mouth had no breath in it. He was dead. She had hated this baby with all her might, but no, she was heart-broken.

James gasped. Lily looked so heartbroken. He was sad, but looking at her face just told him what she felt. He understood the feeling. No mother should have to bury her child. His mother had done, oh three or four times. Afterwards, she hadn't spoken for month. James patted the box in his pocket.

Lily wiped the tears away from her eyes. Yes, she was sad, but she couldn't dwell on it. She handed the baby back to the nurse and told her to bury it. The nurse walked away.

James held her hand. "Lily, I know that this might not be the best time but…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Voldemort burst through the door.

"You little bitch, why the fuck did you kill the baby! That was my only chance to live on. You filthy mudblood bitch!" he raised his hand to slap her. James caught it and yelled at him, "You ever call her that again, I'll be sure to escort your filthy ass to Azkaban myself." He then punched him. Stephanie moved to get him but he vanished after he called out to Lily.

"One day, you are going to pay. Everyone that you love, will be dead."

James yelled in frustration but soon he turned back to Lily. "Anyway," he pulled a black box out of his pocket. Lily gasped. "Lily Evans, I love you so much. Will you do me the great pleasure of being my wife?"

Lily put her hand up to her mouth. She shook her head and jumped into his arms. They kissed for a couple minutes. By the time they stopped, she was crying. She wiped away the tears.

"My makeup must be a mess. I must look horrible. Here. Let me redo it" she moved to go but James grasped her arm. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear,

"Lily, I'll always love you, with, or without, makeup."

**The End**

**A/N: So, the meaning of the title comes out. Everyone kept asking me what the title meant, so now you know. I have another story on its way, so never fear. Also, read my other one, Swan Princess. Thanks to all the reviewers. Also to those who wanted the baby dead, you're welcome. I cried writing that scene. So, this is my last farewell for this story. So we shall share in a moment of silence while I cry. ………… Ok. Moment's over. Ta ta!**


End file.
